Subway
by DaltonGirl36
Summary: Blaine falls in love with the boy on the subway. Kurt falls in love with the boy on the internet. one day, their paths cross again.


**I got prompted this on tumblr, and it's originally an AU gif set. I am not sure who the original poster is. **

**But if you want to go and read more of my stuff you can go to my tumblr which is flailingcastiel and there's a link to my writing.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson walked up the steps to the Big Apple, he had came from L.A. to do a gig and he just got off the subway. When he reached the last step he looked around and then got bumped by some busy New Yorker. The man hardly even glanced at Blaine, but he apologized and then hurried off.

Blaine just stood there watching as Mr. Flawless face walked away.

"Oh my god." Blaine said, that man was gorgeous. He had a strong pale face, perfect pink lips, but his eyes were shaded by black raybans. He wore a white dress shirt. And his ass looked great in those designer jeans he wore.

Blaine got bumped back into reality when he almost got toppled over by a large man coming out from the subway staircase. Blaine apologized, eyes widening when the man started to curse at him. Blaine turned around and saw horror. What looked to be like a scene from World War Z, people almost toppling on top of each other, obviously late for a very important date.

"Hey Hummel!" Santana said, "Where've you been all morning?" Kurt walked into the diner, putting his bag under a counter by the door where all the waiters put their things.

"I had to help Isabelle with something at vogue sorry guys." Kurt said, waving an apology to his boss Gunter. He wrapped the white apron around his money and made his way over to the bar where his friend Rachel Berry sat hunched over a phone. Kurt walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and went, "Boo."

"Ah, Kurt!" Rachel squealed, almost dropping her un cased phone. "Oh my god have you seen this guy?"

Rachel shoved her phone in Kurt's face, a boy about his age, maybe younger, sat at a piano playing Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. His voice was perfect for the song, beautiful and smooth. His face was also really nice.

During work and after work Kurt's mind kept slipping to the boy on the piano. When Kurt was cooking dinner for the girls and him 'Teenage Dream' came on and Kurt turned everything off and ran into the living space. Rachel sat sprawled on the couch, Santana on the other hand sat curled up shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Rachel!? What was that boy on the pianos name?" Kurt said urgently.

Rachel looked up, "Oh um, I think it was Blaine Anderson."

Kurt ran into his area and looked him up on his laptop, first on youtube. Watching a bunch of his music videos. Then he googled him, first thing to come up was that he goes to the trevor project every year and is openly gay. Kurt did a little happy dance there. Then the next thing was Blaine was going to performing at a diner in New York. Kurt clicked the link, trying not to get his hopes up. When Kurt read which diner his face fell apart. Blaine Anderson was going to be performing in his diner. TOMORROW.

"RACHEL! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Today. Kurt. Tonight." Rachel said, hitting Kurt's bicep. Which made Kurt almost drop the plate he was trying to balance.

"Right now, Kurt." Rachel said, her dull nails cutting into Kurt's bicep this time.

"And please welcome Blaine Anderson." Said Gunter wobbling off the stage.

"Hi everybody." Blaine happily said waving, his face was even better in real life. This time his hair was as gelled as it was in the videos. Which made him look even more ravishing. Not that his outfit was helping either. Kurt always had a weak spot for grey skinny jeans, and red dress shirts.

Blaine placed his lean fingers on the piano keys and started to play a song that everyone knew.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Making love to his tonic and gin."

Kurt noticed something. Something that made Blaine so great at singing was how passionate he was about it. And how he showed it on his face, and in his body.

By the end chorus people were on their feet fighting towards the front putting money in Blaine's tip jar.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright."

Blaine finished it off with some random piano keys, people giving him standing ovations and whistling. Blaine saluted them all and jumped off stage. Then Kurt realized he was heading towards the bar.

"Hi there, gorgeous." Blaine said, Kurt looked behind himself, feeling the heat going through his cheeks.

"My name's Blaine if you didn't know. You bumped into me while getting out of the subway." Blaine said, he reached his hand out to shake Kurt's.

"I-uh..um. Oh." Kurt stuttered out, Blaine just chuckled at him.

"Why don't I give you my number and maybe you could get out that sentence over dinner?" Blaine asked so smoothly, what the fuck. How is anyone that smooth? Thought Kurt.

"I uhm, yes." Kurt said, taking the napkin from Blaine and folding up sticking it in his pocket.

Once Blaine was outside Kurt dropped his head to the counter, laughing.

Blaine left wiping his hands on his pants, he winced from how sweaty they were. But then did a dance.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading! **

**Love you!**

**-SK**


End file.
